


I Look At You

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Darry wants to change that, Fluff, M/M, Two has low self esteem, literally just fluff, they're boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Darrel couldn't see why Two thought so badly of himself, fluff insues
Relationships: Darrel Curtis Sr. - Relationship, Two-Bit Mathews - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	I Look At You

Darrel and Two-bit were laying in Darrel's bed, Two-Bit's head on his chest, Darrel's arm around Two-Bit's shoulder. 

Darrel had been noticing a lot of things about Two-Bit that none of the other gang members had figured out yet. Darrel had figured out that Two doesn't want to drink anymore, but if he doesn't drink, then he gets sad. 

He also found out that Two's self-esteem was non-existent. 

Two-Bit Mathews thought of himself as a nobody not worthy of love. 

That hurt Darrel more than words can describe. 

It hurt so much when Two wouldn't even take his shirt off around Darrel, or if he did, he had to have the lights and curtains closed. It hurt when Two-Bit would distance himself from Darrel because he thought he didn't deserve love, _his love_. 

Even now, as both of them were cuddling in bed, sharing timid kisses, he could nearly hear Two-Bits thoughts with the way he was scared to touch Darrel like one wrong move would make him lash out. 

They both sat in silence for a while, just letting each other seep the warmth from where they were touching. 

Darrel had his shirt off while Two-Bit didn't, and he was perfectly fine with that. Two had claimed that he liked the sound of Darrel's heartbeat, liked feeling the steady rhythm under his fingertips when they were cuddling. 

"Hey, Keith?" Darrel said lowly. Darrel liked calling Two-Bit by his name, reminded him that he was his. 

"Yeah?" Two-Bit replied.

"What's goin' on in the mind o' yours? Can hear ya thinkin'" Darrel said while tightening his hold on his lover. 

Two-Bit stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to tell Darrel his thoughts when he couldn't even grasp them, to begin with.

"Why do you love me?" Keith asked quietly. He could feel the way Darrel's heart started beating faster and the way his breath hitched when he asked that question.

Darrel thought for a few moments, letting the question brew in his head. Darrel could answer it until the sun went down and came back up, but he knew that that wouldn't work at all (from past experiences), so he stuck with what his mother told him every time he asked her how she knew she loved his father. 

"Because whenever I look over at you, I see my sunshine," Darrel said with a smile. He could feel the way Keith froze up at that answer. Keith was told that he was a wisecrack, annoyance, hell, even a disappointment, so Darrel's answer was unexpected. 

"I wouldn't have been able to live this long without you, Keith. I would've gone mad, so you being you, lighting up my life, was the one reason why I kept going," Darrel went on. He only stopped when he felt tears on his chest, the coldness dripping down and sending shivers down his spine. 

Darrel brought Two-Bit up to face him, his eyes were red-rimmed from crying and his cheeks red from embarrassment. Darrel sat up a bit straighter, back pressing against his headboard as Two-Bit got on his knees and hugged Darrel, burrowing his head in the nook of his boyfriend's neck. 

The two lovers sat there, Darrel rubbing a calloused hand over Keith's hunched back as Keith sniffled into his boyfriend's neck. 

"Thank you," Keith choked out from his boyfriend's neck, "thank you."

"I love you, Keith," Darrel said with a whisper and a kiss to the side of Keith's head.

"I love you, too," Keith said with a small smile. 


End file.
